miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 121
Against the Wind is the twenty first episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and her classmates are out on the school grounds, working on a beautification project. But when Mia's bracelet starts glowing, she notices Violetta's gang hanging out in front of the garden house. Paula helps shoo them off, but she can't help but wonder what's so important about that little shack. In Centopia, Mia gets caught in a strong headwind that blows her far away from her friends. Lost in the remote badlands with a broken wing, she must find a way to survive on her own. Plot At school, the students are helping out with gardening, planting new flowers in the flower beds. Mia's bracelet starts glowing, and Mia excuses herself to go fetch some water. On the way to the shed, she notices Violetta and her Girl Posse hanging out near it. Mia asks Vincent to help distract them so she can reach the shed where her book is. Paula spots them, and asks what they're up to. Vincent walks over and spills a wheelbarrow full of dirt on Violetta's shoes, but this isn't enough as Violetta asks to be brought to a nearby bench. Paula shows up, and claims to have found an earthworm in the dirt while holding up an old shoe lace, and that one may have gotten into Violetta's shoes. Violetta quickly leaves to clean her shoes and feet. After thanking Paula for her help, Mia heads into the shed, accidentally leaving her friendship ring inside one of her gloves before checking the book. Arriving in Centopia, she finds Yuko, Mo and Onchao trying their best to revive some nearby plants, but keeping the plants alive is getting harder with each day. Mia greets her friends, and tells them the newest riddle, which suggests that a trumptus piece must be somewhere high up. At Panthea's castle, Gargona reports that some of their dragons have escaped, and that the wild dragons haven't been found in their usual territory. Panthea suggests that Gargona searches in the windiest part of Centopia. Meanwhile, Mia and her friends are headed there as well. Mia has trouble flying, not helped by some wild dragons distracting her. Mo asks Mia and Onchao to wait back on the ground, since Mia isn't as experienced a flier as the others. Onchao suggests Mia ride him the rest of the way, but the strong wind knocks Mia off of his back, separating them. Onchao manages to catch up to Yuko and Mo, who have landed on the top of the cliffs. On the ground, Mia has hurt her wings. In hopes that Yuko still has a unicorn tear with her, she wants to call on her friends, only to realize that she left her ring back in the real world. Therefore, Yuko is also unable to track Mia using her ring, and she and Mo head out to search for her. Mia is unsure how to get back to the cliffs, and is about to ask some unicorns for directions, when a dragon suddenly shows up, scaring the unicorns away. Meanwhile, Yuko, Mo and Onchao manage to get back to the ground,and comment that they'd need a dragon to fly against such strong winds. They spot Gargona and some dark elves flying towards the highest cliff, and wonder how to get up there, finding it too risky for now. Mia is initially frightened and tries running from the dragon, only to find that the dragon isn't hostile. Mia realizes that the dragon is the now grown-up Baby Blue, the dragon she and her friends befriended. Mia asks Baby Blue if he can help her find her friends. He picks her up and begins carrying her back towards the cliffs. Mia is amazed at how well Baby Blue is able to fly despite the strong winds, and realizes that he is using the wind to carry him rather than resisting it. The others spot Mia being carried by Baby Blue, and initially fly up to save her, but soon recognize the dragon. However, Onchao gets blown away from the rest of the group by the wind. Onchao is blown past Gargona and her minions, and she decides to go after him while the minions deal with Mia and Baby Blue. Onchao manages to land on one of the cliffs, and begins searching for something. He soon digs up the trumptus piece, and calls out to Mia. Some dark elves manage to tie up Baby Blue's legs, causing him to drop Mia. Mo catches her, and soon the dark elves manage to tie up Onchao's legs as well. Mo decides to go help Baby Blue, while Yuko helps Onchao, Mia telling Yuko to throw her unicorn tear pendant to her first. Mia uses the unicorn tear to heal her wings, and goes to assist her friends. Yuko and Mo have trouble flying through the wind, but Baby Blue manages to save himself. Remembering how Baby Blue let the wind support him rather than resist it, Mia quickly manages to fly to Onchao's side and help him escape. Once the elves and Gargona are below the winds, the group are able to get her to retreat. Mia decides to head home right away, so she can find her ring. Mia searches through the desk, before checking the gloves and finding her ring, putting it back on. She checks the newest illustration in the book, before heading outside, where Vincent compliments Paula on how she got Violetta to leave them alone. Major Events * Mia's school is helping with gardening. * The elves and unicorns are having a harder time reviving plants. * While flying to the Windy Cliffs, Mia falls and injures her wings. * Mia can't find her ring so she can't contact Mo and Yuko. * The Muncs capture Baby Blue and Onchao. * Mia uses a unicorn tear on her wing so she can help rescue her friends. * Mia finds her ring inside her gardening glove. Trivia * The oracle in this episode is "The reason elves must learn to fly, the answer lies where land meets sky." * If Mia doesn't wear her ring in the real world, she won't be wearing it in Centopia. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} Reference # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1